


Традиции мафии

by SDCDCI



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDCDCI/pseuds/SDCDCI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У мафии поцелуй может означать многое: обещание молчать, выражение поддержки, смертный приговор. Впрочем, иногда поцелуй это всего лишь поцелуй.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Традиции мафии

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mafia traditions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/234780) by [forestgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestgreen/pseuds/forestgreen). 



Я не виноват. Хочу отметить это особо, до того как начнутся слухи.

В свою защиту хочу сказать, что мне никогда не требовалось беспокоиться насчет камер или любых других ужасно высокотехнологических штуковин. Обычно, когда я рядом, они не работают. Черт, я никак не мог знать, что новенький репортер Волхва был одним из тех чудиков-коллекционеров, которые предпочитали снимать на старинные камеры. Никто в своем уме не мог этого предположить; их место в музеях.

Но я забегаю вперед. Вы, наверное, не можете взять в толк, о чем это я. Ладно, угу… об этом.

Каким-то образом я оказался на главной странице Волхва – благодаря этим старинным фотоаппаратам. Они чертовски надежны, сталкиваясь с магией. Само по себе это не было проблемой. Я фигурировал в бесчисленном множестве статей в Волхве и раньше, я ведь единственный профессиональный чародей в телефонной книге и все такое. Моя бывшая девушка вела свою колонку в газете. Так мы и познакомились.

Так что очутиться на развороте единственной газеты в Чикаго, освещающей паранормальные и сверхъестественные события, не такое уж и большое дело, ага?

Неа.

Статья была не о том, как я колдовал или спасал мир в который раз (обычный побочный эффект от попыток спасти собственную задницу), или выручал беспомощных людей, попавших в беду (моя низкооплачиваемая работа). С этим я жить бы мог.

С чем я не мог смириться, так это кусок журналистского мусора, озаглавленный «Чикагская мафия вступила в сговор с магическим миром» большими черными буквами, сверху от фотографии, где я целую Джонни Марконе. С языком. Если напряжетесь, можете рассмотреть его часть. И это, леди и джентльмены, это тоже не моя вина.

Я убью Джона «Гарри-не-будь-ханжой-и-поцелуй-меня-немедленно» Марконе. Это будет жестокая смерть. Она войдет в анналы истории Белого Совета как лучшее дело мы-должны-были-знать. Морган обкончает штаны, когда его параноидальные подозрения насчет моей психопатической злобы наконец-то окажутся доказанной истиной.

Мне все равно. Я убью Марконе.

Телефон зазвонил. Я взглянул на него, и звонок прервался, а потом раздался снова. Газета только что вышла, не так уж много людей могли прочесть ее. Верно?

Осторожно, я поднял трубку.

\- Да? – Было безопасней не называться, просто на всякий случай.

Это был тот-кто-скоро-станет-трупом Джон Марконе.

\- Гарри, как хорошо, что я тебя застал. – Его голос был по-деловому мух и лишен эмоций. Вы никогда не смогли бы сказать наверняка, пытал ли он кого-то, или просто выпил лишку.

\- Я тебя убью, – сказал я.

Раз уж я решил вступить на путь зла, то я почувствовал, что должен использовать все клише. Предупреждать о своих злодейских планах было неотъемлемой частью этого. Без разницы, что там говорится в Списке Темного Властелина. Я желал, чтобы Марконе знал, через что ему придется пройти.

\- Хорошо, ты уже прочел новости. – Он казался абсолютно равнодушным. – Когда ФБР придет поговорить с тобой, ничего им не говори. Я пошлю за тобой своих адвокатов сию же минуту. Полчаса максимум.

\- ФБР? – взвизгнул я. – ФБР? Да что они могут сделать?

Я страшился реакции Мерфи, Карпентеров, Альф, Сьюзен, Томаса, звезды и камни, Боба. ФБР не было на моем радаре.

\- Правда, Гарри, - упрекающий тон Джона царапнул по моим нервам. – В некоторых итальянских кругах частных предпринимателей принято выражать поддержку через поцелуй. Все они желают знать, не знаешь ли ты чего-нибудь интересного о моем бизнесе. Просто скажи им, что мы состоим в романтических отношениях, и ты ничего не знаешь о моей работе.

\- Я ничего не знаю о твоей работе! – закричал я в трубку.

На секунду линия прервалась. Я глубоко вздохнул и постарался успокоиться.

\- И мы не состоим в романтических отношениях. Мы состояли. Я порвал с тобой, гондон.

\- Великолепный подход, - сказал Джон. – Просто скажи им, что мы расстались. Они тебе не поверят, но продолжай стоять на своем, пока мои адвокаты тебя не вытащат.

\- Это правда, - прорычал я.

\- Хм, почти убедительно, - сказал Джон. – Продолжай тренироваться. Извини, Гарри, у меня на другой линии главный редактор Трибьюн. Я должен убедиться, что они не перепечатают фотографию. Увидимся вечером.

\- Трибьюн? – задохнулся я, но Джон уже бросил трубку. Я хлопнул трубку на место чуть сильнее, чем следовало. – Я не тренировался, ты, козлина. Мы действительно расстались. – проворчал я.

Мистер спрыгнул с дивана и сурово на меня посмотрел из-за того, что я прервал его сон всем этим шумом.

\- Мы порвали, - настаивал я, испытывая что-то вроде жалости к себе.

Мышь сочувственно заскулил и лизнул мою руку. Во почему собаки – лучшие друзья человека, в отличие от кошек.

Джон, козел, был прав. ФБР приходило. Я сказал им, что это все было огромным недоразумением и что я не веду никаких дел с мафией. Они не поверили. Какой сюрприз. Они пытались провернуть этот трюк – хороший коп, плохой коп, но когда ты встречаешься лицом к лицу с Королевой Воздуха и Тьмы, парочкой динарианцев, Белым Советом и стаей Красных, Черных и Белых вампиров, агент ФБР для тебя просто агент ФБР.

Я развлекался тем, что выдумывал наилучший, наиболее эффективный способ убить Джона, не оставляя улик. Адский огонь? Энтропическое проклятье? Чистый выстрел в голову? Все возможно.

Адвокаты Джона вытащили меня оттуда до того, как я сделал выбор, и я отправился домой. Мерфи ждала меня, ее губы были плотно сжаты от злости.

\- Привет, Мерф. – Я робко махнул ей рукой.

\- Гарри, о чем ты, черт побери, думаешь? – Для того, кто был не больше пяти футов высотой, ее голос был свиреп как у профессионального рейслера. 

\- Я все могу объяснить, - я поднял обе руки, пытаясь ее успокоить.

\- Господи, Гарри, ты поклялся мне, что не работаешь на Марконе. Я верила тебе, - сказала она, сжимая руки в кулаки.

Я робко отступил на шаг. Мерфи не очень хорошо контролировала себя, если чувствовала себя преданной или под угрозой. Я видел ее в действии, и она может выбить из меня дерьмо, даже не вспотев. У меня даже не было бы времени активировать мой защитный щит, настолько она была хороша.

\- Я не работаю на него, Мерф, - заверил ее я. – Мы просто напились. – сказал я.

Не смотрите на меня так. Должен сообщить, что оправдание работало по крайней мере две недели, прежде чем Джон и я наконец вынуждены были признать, что алкоголь мог бы оправдать первые три раза, но не объяснял следующую дюжину.

\- Это была годовщина… неважно чего. В любом случае, было много лучшего эля Мака. Эта штука сшибает с ног. Одна за одной, и… мы напились. – закончил я сбивчиво.

Я не счел нужным уточнить, что первый раз, когда Джон и я напились вместе, был на следующий день после того, как Джон вернул отцу Фортхилу Плащаницу, почти четыре года назад. Я захватил с собой два ящика лучшего эля Мака и заявился к нему без приглашения. Мы успешно надрались без всякого там секса. Черт возьми, мы прекрасно обходились без секса три года и спустя.

Я все еще настаиваю, что партия эля, которую я получил от Мака в прошлый раз (семь месяцев назад, не то чтобы я считал или вроде того) была как-то испорчена. Это отличное объяснение – или могло бы им быть – за исключением того, что это продолжилось.

\- Заставь меня, блять, поверить, Дрезден, - сказала Мерфи. – Я не куплюсь на херню вроде пьяного гейского секса. Если ты скурвился и решил работать на мафию, так имей яйца сказать мне все это в лицо. Моя карьера на кону. Ты представляешь, как я огребу, если кто-то из отдела выяснит, что ты переметнулся?

\- Пере-что? Кэррин, я правду говорю. Я не в мафии. Я просто трахаюсь с Марконе. 

Мое лицо вспыхнуло. Я чувствовал, как жал расползается все ниже от моей шеи. Впервые я признался кому-то, что мы… ну… вы знаете. Вслух это звучало еще хуже, чем про себя. 

– Я трахался с Марконе. – я поспешил исправиться. – Сейчас все кончено. Мы порвали. Я бросил его. Между нами больше ничего нет. Мы расстались. Все в прошлом.

Мерфи не была впечатлен моим Монти Пайтоном.

\- Это не шуточки, Гарри, - выплюнула она мне в лицо сотню фунтов кипящей злости. – Марконе убивает людей, чтобы заработать на жизнь. Он продает наркотики. У него половина городских политиканов в кармане и по меньшей мере четверть полицейского департамента. Он монстр. Не тот, с кем ты сражаешься магией, а более вероломный, человекоподобный. И ты согласился хранить его секреты.

\- Я – что? Какие секреты? – Она окончательно сбила меня с толку.

\- Не надо! – ее ноздри раздувались. Она шагнула назад, ощутимо борясь за самоконтроль. – Просто не надо. Я была в отделе по борьбе с организованной преступностью, прежде чем меня перевели в ОСР. Я знаю, что означает поцелуй Марконе. Какие бы тайны ты не согласился хранить для него, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, пока ты хранишь его доверие, ты предаешь мое. Прощай, Гарри.

\- Мерф, стой, - позвал я. 

Я попытался схватить ее за запястье, но она предвидела это и отскочила, так что я схватил пустой воздух. Она достала амулет, защищающий ее от моих чар, и бросила его на диван.

\- Ладно, блять. – сказал я, когда она подошла к двери.

Это не предвещало ничего хорошего.

Вы, должно быть, думаете, что это было худшее, что случилось со мной за день, но вы ошибаетесь

Мой телефон зазвонил опять, и я прыгнул, чтобы схватить трубку.

\- Ты труп, гондон, - прорычал я в трубку.

\- Значит, это правда? – сказал голос Эба.

\- Э… Эб, как ты? – казал я с наигранной жизнерадостностью.

\- Я в порядке, мальчик. А как ты? Он уже предпринял что-нибудь? – спросил Эб. – Не делай ничего опрометчивого, Хосс. Совет не спускает с тебя глаз. – Он издал низкий рык. – Когда я доберусь до Марконе, им потребуется карта, чтобы найти кусочки.

\- Э… - Я просто мистер Красноречие. – Эб, ты не должен защищать мою честь, - сказал я.

Спустя секунду, МакКой зазвучал серьезней, чем хотелось бы.

\- Кем он себя возомнил, этот выскочка-смертный? – продолжил Эб, как будто я не говорил ничего. – Публично угрожает тебя убить, скрывается за своей человечностью. Он знает, что ты не сможешь защитить себя. Если ты убьешь человека, Совет схватит тебя. Не беспокойся, Хосс, я лично разберусь с этим нахальным Бароном.

\- Эб, это был просто поцелуй, - попытался я объяснить.

\- Тебе не надо делать хорошую мину при плохой игре передо мной, Хосс, - сказал Эб. – Я был на Сицилии, когда Коза Ностра только начинала два века назад. Я чертовски хорошо знаю, что значит поцелуй в губы от босса мафии. Если он думает, что я дам ему тебя убить, он жестоко ошибется.

\- Эб, послушай, правда, ты вырвал это из контекста. Он не пытается убить меня. – Я судорожно вздохнул перед следующими словами. – У нас роман. Вот и все.

\- Хосс, не ври мне. Тебе нравятся женщины. – сказал он с тем же непередаваемым выражением, которое люди используют, чтобы заметить вслух, какое голубое небо в полдень в безоблачный день. Непоколебимо.

\- Нет – ладно, да. Конечно, мне нравятся женщины, но мне также нравятся… - я осекся, не способный вымолвить ни слова. 

Одно дело иметь тайный, пьяный (заткнитесь, мы были пьяны в первый раз) гейский роман, о котором никто не знает. Другое дело, знать, что тебе нравятся мужчины, а мне они не нравились. Не нравились. 

\- Мне нравится Марконе, - признался я. Слова душили меня.

Черт побери! Где Никодемус, когда он так нужен? Я мог бы начать Апокалипсис хоть сейчас.

\- Хосс, - сказа Эб успокаивающе. – Я знаю, ты не хочешь, чтобы я лез в твои дела, но ты не должен мне ничего доказывать. Я знаю, ты можешь взять верх над этим нахальным Бароном и без моей помощи, но не нужно пороть горячку. Расслабься, я все улажу.

Он бросил трубку.

Я в шоке уставился на трубку. Это было нехорошо, это было совсем нехорошо. Я провел лучшую часть утра, выдумывая способ убить Джона, но я боялся, что когда Эб говорил насчет «справиться с наглым Бароном», его методы будут более… радикальными.

Я набрал номер Марконе. Куджо поднял трубку.

\- Я хочу поговорить с Джоном, - сказал я.

\- Он сейчас не доступен, - ответил Куджо.

\- Нет, ты не понимаешь. Это важно. Жизненно или смертельно важно. – Сохраняй спокойствие, Гарри, просто сохраняй спокойствие. Нельзя, чтобы линия сорвалась из-за меня.

\- Мистер Дрезден, мистер Марконе улаживает последствия вашей небольшой неосторожности. У него нет времени разбираться с вашим кризисом сексуальной ориентации. – сказал Куджо резким голосом.

\- Что? Моей неосторожности? – Сказать, что я был в ужасе, не сказать ничего. – Это была вина Марконе, чтоб ты знал. – сказал я. Затем я добавил. - И еще, у меня нет кризиса сексуальной ориентации. У меня нет никаких проблем с тем, чтобы признать, что мне нравятся…

\- Члены? Подставлять задницу? Взбивать подушку? – ласково перечислил Куджо. Вот говнюк.

\- Чтоб ты знал, это Марконе любит подставлять задницу, - слабо возразил я.

Я почти услышал улыбку Куджо, когда он опять заговорил.

\- Возможно. В отличии от тебя, ему не нужно целоваться и разговаривать, чтобы подтвердить свою мужественность. Не доставай меня снова своими сомнениями в сексуальной ориентации, Дрезден.

\- Нет у меня никаких сомнений, - пробрюзжал я гудкам.

Все вышло из под контроля быстро. Слишком быстро. Я ничего не мог сделать, кроме как горячо надеяться, что Эбенезер придумает что-нибудь получше, чем сбросить спутник на Чикаго. Если мой город пострадает из-за Джона, я очень рассержусь.

Я выглянул на улицу, опасаясь орд папарацци или что-нибудь в этом роде, но никого не было. Либо Джон не был так печально известен, как он думал, или он смог прижать прессу лучше, чем политиканы или звезды. Я мог бы побиться об заклад, что последнее. Знание, что ты можешь окончить жизнь в озере с бетонными башмаками на ногах, должно быть более устрашающим, чем судебное разбирательство из-за клеветы. Джон был перфекционистом; скорей всего, он воспользовался бы обоими способами: подать иск на все деньги, что у них были, и заставить их исчезнуть навсегда. Мне было стыдно, но часть меня радовалась, что Джон мог позвонить в газеты и сказать им: «Не перепечатывайте статью, иначе…».

Несмотря на отсутствие репортеров, я решил остаться дома и забить на офис. Тем более, мой день уже был испорчен к чертям собачим. У меня был повод впасть в хандру.

Я уже практически начал, когда кто-то постучал в дверь.

\- Гарри, это я, Томас. Впусти меня.

Я вдохнул, выдохнул, гадая, чего Томасу потребовалось от меня.

\- Привет, - сказал я и приглашающе махнул ему. 

Как всегда, Томас выглядел как кинозвезда, весь текучая грация и совершенство линий. Умом я понимал, это все его вампирское наследие, но все равно было немного грустно, что он получил все эти гены и ничего мне не оставил.

Он улыбнулся мне очаровательной зубастой улыбкой. Тревожные колокольчики зазвенели в моей голове. Томас, использующий свои чары, не предвещал ничего доброго. О, он не стал бы кормиться на мне или что-то вроде, но обычно он использовал невинную мальчишечью улыбку, когда хотел, чтобы я согласился на что-то, за что я точно себя возненавижу.

\- Чего тебе? – я сузил глаза, наблюдая за ним с подозрением.

Улыбка Томаса стала шире.

\- А что? Могу я просто навестить своего брата?

\- Томас, - я предупредил его. Я был не в настроении для игр разума.

Он хихикнул.

\- О, ладно, у меня есть скрытый мотив. – Он взялся за мое запястье, стараясь не дотрагиваться до голой кожи, и потащил меня к дивану. Он мягко толкнул меня, когда я сел, и придвинулся ближе, никакого чувства личного пространства. – Я тоже хочу поцелуй. Обещаю, что не укушу… и не съем. Ни одного малюсенького кусочка.

Я уставился на него.

\- Ты хочешь что?

\- Поцелуй, - сказал Томас. – Не понимаю, почему Марконе можно тебя поцеловать, а мне нет. У меня есть права. Это была моя идея, использовать поддельные отношения для отвода глаз. Как так получилось, что ты никогда не целовал меня?

\- Ты мой брат, - сказал я, слегка ошарашенный мыслью о поцелуе с Томасом.

\- И что? – спросил он.

Ага, конечно, это ничего для него не значило. Он же чертов Рэйф. Я потер лицо и закрыл ладонями глаза. Хорошо, что я не склонен к мигреням. День к ним располагал. – Томас, мои отношения с Марконе не фальшивка. Джон и я были любовниками пару месяцев. 

На этот раз признать это вслух было легче. Я даже не запнулся. Вперед, Гарри!

\- О, пожалуйста, как будто я в это поверю. – сказал Томас. – Я знаю, как все устроено. Марконе желает доказать какому-то конкуренту, что ты на его стороне, чтобы показать свою мощь. Все знают, что поцелуй в губы – у мафиози это знак, что они объединились в альянс с кем-то. Спорим, он заплатил Волхву за то, чтобы статью напечатали.

К сожалению, в этом был смысл. Если вы законченный параноик.

\- Он ничего не доказывал этим поцелуем, - я начал злиться. Почему в это так сложно поверить? – Мы трахались несколько месяцев. Секс был охренительным. Лучшим, что у меня был. Мне нравится давать в задницу! 

Ха! Не так уж и сложно. Жаль, что Куджо не слышит.

Улыбка Томаса дрогнула.

\- Гарри, тебе не нужно врать мне. Ты мой брат.

\- Я не вру, черт побери! – плюнул я.

Томас отодвинулся, поднял руки. 

\- Боже, только не выходи из себя. Как будто мне есть дело, что у тебя новый фальшивый бойфренд.

Мой подбородок дрогнул. Я уставился на него в озарении.

\- Томас, ты ревнуешь?

Он фыркнул.

\- Конечно нет. Что за дурацкий вопрос?

\- Ты ревнуешь, – сказал я, откинувшись назад.

Томас скрестил руки.

\- Вовсе нет.

\- Вовсе да.

\- Вовсе нет.

\- Вовсе да. – Затем, прежде чем он смог продолжить протестовать, я наклонился вперед и запечатлел легкий поцелуй на его щеке.

Томас застыл, уставившись на меня большими, пораженными глазами.

\- Ох. – Он дотронулся пальцами до того места, где мои губы коснулись его.

\- Доволен? – спросил я.

\- Как у Марконе с языком? – спросил Томас, сузив глаза.

\- Ты хуже Боб, ты знаешь?

Он сжал губы в тонкую линию.

\- Как грубо. Так у тебя был секс с Марконе или нет?

\- Ты поверишь, если я скажу, что был? – спросил я.

\- Нет, - сказал Томас.

\- Конечно, ты не поверишь, – я закатил глаза. – Моя жизнь была бы слишком легкой, если бы люди верили мне, когда я говорю им правду.

\- Как бы там ни было, - сказал Томас, поднимаясь. – Я, пожалуй, пойду.

\- Иди, - сказал я, откидываясь на спинку дивана и закрывая глаза. Иногда быть мной просто хреново.

Когда Томас ушел, я собрал свои шмотки и вещи и убрался из дома. Это было не очень хорошее убежище. Такими темпами, мне придется поговорить с отцом Фортхиллом, Альфами или, еще хуже, Молли. Стратегическое отступление, похоже, было лучшим вариантом.

Я проскользнул внутрь Голубого Жука и отправился к Джону. Никто не поверил мне, когда я говорил, что Джон и я были вместе. Я сомневался, что кто-нибудь станет меня там искать. Охрана безболезненно меня пропустила. Они не бросили на меня ни тени смешливого взгляда. Хендрикс, с другой стороны, уставился на меня, как только заметил мое приближение, но все равно пропустил меня в офис Джонни.

Джонни сидел за столом, заваленным кучей бумаг. Его компьютер был уже выключен. Охрана должна была отослать ему какое-то сообщение, что я иду.

\- Гарри, - сказал Джон. Его лицо не выражало эмоций, что просто значило, что Джона тревожило то, что я мог сделать, и старался не показывать этого. Я кое-что узнал о нем за прошедшие семь месяцев. То, о чем Джон молчит, говорит о нем больше всего.

\- Привет, - сказал я, закрывая за собой дверь.

Джон моргнул.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Что? Мне здесь больше не рады? – мой голос получился слабее, чем я намеревался. Что за дерьмовый день.

\- Всегда, - сказал Джон. Он отодвинул стул назад и подозвал меня рукой.

Я подошел к нему и сел на коленки, впервые не обращая внимания, что мои ноги слишком длинные, чтобы устроиться удобно.

\- Я не сомневаюсь в своей ориентации, - сказал я, свернувшись так, чтобы я мог уткнуться головой в его шею. Он сцепил руки вокруг меня, и впервые за весь день я смог расслабится.

Джон поднял руку и нежно провел по моей щеке.

\- Мистер Хендриксен довольно разумный человек, но, как большинство разумных людей, иногда он верит, что знает больше, чем он знает на самом деле. Не слушай его.

\- Я и так не стал бы, - соврал я. Я потянулся за его лаской, потеревшись щекой об его руку, наслаждаясь тем, как моя щетина царапает его грубые пальцы. – Никто мне не верит. Я рассказал всем о нас, и никто мне не поверил. Ведь есть же фото в газете! Какие еще доказательства им нужны?

\- Тут также, как с магией, Гарри. Люди верят только в то, во что им безопасно верить, несмотря на доказательства. – Пальцы Джонни пробрались сквозь мои волосы. – А ты хотел, чтобы они знали?

\- Да… нет. Я не уверен, - признался я, слишком смущенный, чтобы узнать ответ. – Я думал, что нет, но потом это просто вывело меня из себя. Это не так уж и невероятно. Мы хорошая команда.

Джон усмехнулся. Мягкий, теплый звук ослабил напряжение, охватившее меня, смягчил холодную ярость в моем сердце.

\- Мы отличная команда, но мы и впрямь необычная пара.

Я вдохнул воздух у его шеи, хрипло выдохнув в углубление подбородком и ключицей. Я любил его запах, выполненный на заказ аромат сандалового дерева, смешанный с дорогим шелком, скрывающим слабый след кожи и оружейного масла под всем этим.

\- Я хочу, чтобы они узнали. Я хочу, чтобы все они знали, что целовать тебя – это не какой-то смертный приговор или деловая сделка, или какой-то смехотворный мафиозный ритуал инициации, или что-либо еще. Целовать тебя значит, что я…

Его руки замерли. Я скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, его быстрый вдох. Он оставался абсолютно спокойным. Слова, которые я не произнес, повисли между нами.

Я закрыл глаза. Печальный конец моих отношений со Сьюзен научил меня кое-чему. Таиться от своего сердца – это только принесет больше боли. Жизнь не прощает трусов.

Я поднял голову и посмотрел на Джона. Я обхватил его лицо руками и приблизился губами к его губам. Поцелуй был мягким, целомудренным, просто касание губ. Я отодвинулся и сказал:

\- Я хочу, чтобы все они знали, что поцелуй с тобой значит, что я тебя люблю.

\- Гарри, - Джон судорожно вздохнул и дернулся. Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь восстановить самоконтроль. Его грудь вздымалась и опускалась. Его пальцы вцепились в мои руки почти болезненно, как будто он боялся, что я могу исчезнуть, если он отпустит.

Я видел, как Джон берет верх над динарианцами, толпой мафиозных боссов, фэйри, над вампирами, над чертовым Белым Советом. До сих пор я никогда не видел, чтобы ему не хватало слов. Все его маски спали. Желание, боль, надежда и страх боролись за контроль, отчетливо видные любому. Марконе выглядел так, будто он ошарашен.

Увидев его страх, я почувствовал себя смелее.

\- Однажды мы поженимся, - сказал я автоматически. – Я хочу показать им, что у нас все по-настоящему.

Его голова дернулась. Он открыл рот, пытаясь что-то сказать, и закрыл снова. Я видел, как он борется со словами, пытаясь ответить, и терпел поражение. Часть моей уверенности была поколеблена, ворчащее сомнение ожило внутри моей головы.

\- Разве что ты этого не хочешь?

\- Всегда, - прошептал он.


End file.
